dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Vik Hyusei
Vikcent Hyusei is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Kings of Strife. A special operations soldier of Nneoh, he inwardly blames himself for the slaughtering of his squad during a mission investigating the secret society Ouroboros. Taking himself into a self-imposed exile from his home nation despite honors and awards being heaped on him, he seeks to take down Ouroboros (the same people Crono Silverius targets) so that he may be "forgiven", although he won't tell anyone whether he wants his dead comrades to forgive him... Or if he wants to forgive himself. Appearance Vik's usual attire is the underclothes of Nneonian body armor, and consists of a faded blue short-sleeved shirt and dirty khaki pants that tuck into desert brown boots. He wears red bands of cloth over his waist and his right bicep. His first alternate costume, Finale, he instead wears a black torn shirt tucked into a brown belt and khaki pants. It also drapes red bands of cloth over his boots, a navy blue cape over his shoulders and a light purple scarf on his throat. He starts the match with a 50% chance of wearing an eyepatch. In addition, he has a heavy beard and longer hair. His second alternate, Prince of Fanelia, ditches his shoulder pad and chest belts. His shirt is now red, untucked, and much shorter, barely passing his waistline. Battle Vik Hyusei Blaze Gunner – Picks opponents off from a distance before finishing them off with fire-based attacks. ---- Vik proves his exemplary combat abilities in battle, and with the power of the Flame Crystal to aid him, he unleashes his true power as the Blaze Gunner. Along with his trusty assault rifle in battle, he uses flame-elemental attacks and constructs to attack the enemy from long- and mid-range. These come in the form of bullet barrages, some fire-augmented shells, or even some purely flame attacks that can be used for zoning or keepaway purposes. In accordance to his long-range weapon choice, Vik is generally a long-range character that is very well-equipped to take out his enemy before they can get close to him. He can even shine in mid-range combat, in which his flame attacks come into play; they have more power than his vanilla combos, but can leave him open to retaliation if blocked or dodged. His combos are varied and can stem from dodge-cancelling or the use of his various Brave chaining moves obtained through ability mastery. In addition to his normal HUD gauge, Vik has a bullet counter on the side of his portrait that measures the amount of bullets he can fire his weapon before kneeling and performing a stationary Reload animation. This animation can be triggered by certain attacks, often in a more streamlined fashion than if he waited until the counter hit 0. If his player does wait until that moment, Vik will instantly stop any of his attacks and kneel to the ground (if in the air, he will simply stop falling until the animation completes) and reload his gun. If he is attacked during this, the reloading will fail and any damage he takes will always be a critical hit. Brave Attacks BRV= |-| BRV to BRV= HP Attacks EX Mode Vik's EX Mode is Blaze Emperor. His clothes appear torn and frayed, and a cleft of flame appears on his forehead that burns white-hot. His hair turns white and is much spikier than before. The EX Mode grants him Regen and Unlimited Firepower, which grants him unlimited ammo on all attacks and increases the number of hits on all of his attacks. He also gains the Flame Foot ability, which allows him to glide by sliding on a rail of fire beneath him when the jump button is held. Vik's EX Burst is Redemption. He tosses a grenade at the enemy, sending them flying into the air. Vik jumps into the air after them with two machine pistols in his hands; he empties their clips into the enemy and throws grenades at the ground. As the enemy lands back down, the grenades blow up, sending them flying back into the air again. Next, Vik pulls a string from his legs and triggers hundreds of knives to rain from the air and hit the enemy. As they writhe about in the air, he fires four shots from a grenade launcher at the enemy, before finishing the combo with a brutal barrage from his rifle, which sports a drum barrel holding a multitude of bullets. Throughout the EX Burst, the player must press in the instant before each attack hits the enemy, or Vik will miss. The only attack that is guaranteed to hit is the final barrage from his rifle. Equipment Vik can equip guns, daggers, thrown, poles, grappling, shields, large shields, hats, headbands, heavy armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Blaze Emperor, originally Theory of World's Edge *''World Map Theme: Isolated Saint, originally Holy Saint, Holy Spirit *''Normal Battle: Seize Them!, originally Arrest the Criminals *''Boss Battle: Archaic Justice, originally Archaic Sealed Heat Rival Battle *''Vs Vik: Envoy from Within, originally Envoy from Jupiter *''Vs Lance Knight: Hand of the King - originally The Tyrant *''Vs Noa: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters Category:Kings of Strife characters